


Mollycoddle

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stuffing, exasperated punk boyfriends, mild sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: What are we doing tonight, Piers?The same thing we do every night, Raihan.  Try to teach your feral ass a lesson in moderation.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mollycoddle

Piers sighed at the sight before him, arms crossed over his chest. This happened more often than he would like to admit. And while it usually ended up in a situation where he would have to coddle the other man, he also was not really complaining. He didn’t mind the babying, it was something he actually enjoyed quite a bit, taking care of others, but it was the frequency of which it happened that was starting to get on his nerves. Just a little. 

In fact, it was the second time just that week that Raihan had ended up on his couch, flat on his back and bemoaning the swollen stomach jutting out from his form. His hoodie was discarded, and his cheeks brightly flushed while he attempted to hide his face. 

He’d literally bitten off more than he could chew, and had ended up taking some challenge or another in an attempt to get his stupid selfie up on another restaurant's wall. And sure he had succeeded, but at what cost? The amount of steak he had consumed left his middle swollen and hard to the touch, radiating a warmth that Piers couldn’t deny was rather alluring. 

With a roll of his eyes, Piers sauntered over to straddle Raihan’s stomach, smoothing a hand up and over the taller man’s stomach, pushing his shirt up as he went. The noise that Raihan made was a combination of pleasure and embarrassment and it made Piers snort. He hummed, eyeing up the dragon trainer with amusement. It was almost tempting to leave him there, let him fend for himself. But for all that Piers tried to appear apathetic, he really did care too much. And he couldn’t leave his boyfriend like that. What kind of man would that make him?

So instead, he indulged him again, as he would probably always do it seemed. He ran his hands in soft, soothing motions over the flesh there, attempting to quell the groans and gurgles of his protesting stomach. Though he couldn’t resist giving the skin just...a little pinch. An action that made Raihan bite his lip in an attempt to keep himself from moaning aloud. “Nah, c’mon, sing for me, babe~” he purred, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth, and pulling away just before the other could catch him in it.

But when Raihan didn’t comply, still keeping his noises to the bare minimum whimpers, Piers decided that that just wasn’t quite good enough. He shimmied his way up, close enough that his thighs were caressing the stomach of the other, and gave a soft, testing squeeze. And while the noise that Raihan made was louder, it still wasn’t what the punk was after.

So with a lopsided smirk, he leaned back to roll his hips up against the other trainer’s stomach, grinding just hard enough to finally make him moan quietly. The surprise of the motion made him hiccup, stomach giving a new wave of soft burbling noises. Not long after he started though, Piers stopped, causing the other man to whine, scrubbing his fingers against his scalp in frustration. 

And so when Piers restarted his ministrations, he finally gave in, moaning loud enough to briefly echo off the walls of the room. And from there he continued, arching his back to try and his back to get more of the pressure that he sought. And it wasn’t until he let out a sob that Piers stopped again, leaning in to shush him, kissing along his jaw and smoothing a hand through his dreads. Slowly he relaxed and Piers’ touches went back to their previous, gentle rubbing. He hoped that Raihan might slow down a little on challenging himself, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Especially not if the ridge in his shorts was anything to go by.

But he honestly wasn’t really complaining. It was just more time that he could spend with the other man. And perhaps, he could convince him to join him for dinner at his apartment instead of the man just stumbling in after a night out. He thought himself a decent enough cook, and if Raihan was going to continue to push himself, Piers would have rather had him all to himself for the process. He had a curry recipe laying around somewhere that he could easily double. Or triple.


End file.
